Devices for viewing a front-lateral area of a vehicle include those which use mirrors and cameras. Viewing devices which use mirrors are disclosed in Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2, for example. In the viewing device disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a first mirror which reflects a front-lateral area of a vehicle is provided to a sub pillar that forms a triangular window, images reflected in the first mirror are reflected toward a second mirror provided to a front pillar, and the images reflected in the second mirror can be seen by the driver. Therefore, the driver can view the front-lateral area of a vehicle via the second mirror.
However, with the viewing device according to Patent Literature 1, it is not possible to view the front body, the lateral area in the vicinity of the front body, or the vicinity near the front wheel. Furthermore, when a blinker is provided to the door mirror, the light emitted by the blinker reflects in the second mirror, making it difficult for the driver to see the images.
The viewing device proposed in Patent Literature 2 has a first mirror for reflecting a front-lateral area of a vehicle provided to a mirror housing which accommodates a mirror body, wherein images reflected in the first mirror are reflected toward a second mirror provided to the passenger compartment on the inside surface of a front pillar. The driver can see the front-lateral area of the vehicle reflected in the second mirror. A third mirror, which reflects the front-lateral area of the vehicle even when the door mirror is folded in, is also provided to the mirror housing.
However, with the viewing device according to Patent Literature 2, a blinker is provided to the door mirror, and when the functions of both the blinker and the side under mirror are enacted, they interfere with each other and become difficult to lay out, the light emitted by the blinker is reflected in the second mirror, making it difficult for the driver to see the images.
Furthermore, when the mirror housing comes in contact with something protruding into the road such as a tree branch, it could touch the first mirror as well, and the first mirror could be scratched or dirtied. It could similarly be scratched or dirtied when touched by a person or the handlebar of a bicycle in a parking lot. The possibility of being touched is particularly high when the door mirror is folded in.
Furthermore, it reflects sunlight from above and seems conspicuous. When the driver views the door mirror, a total of three mirrors: the door mirror, and the second and third mirrors inside the passenger compartment, enter the driver's field of vision, which seems troublesome and unsightly.